The subject matter disclosed herein relates to power generation systems and, more specifically, a liquid fuel conditioning trailer for a power plant.
Power plants may utilize gas turbine engines to generate power. These power plants may include gas turbine engines that utilize liquid fuel. However, to utilize the liquid fuel, the liquid fuel may need to be conditioned (e.g., remove impurities and contaminants such as water and particulates). In certain locations where liquid fuel is available, it may desirable to quickly setup a power generation system or power plant quickly to start producing power. However, the equipment utilized to condition liquid fuel takes time to setup and integrate with the rest of the power plant.